pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style)
Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sophie Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Lina Volt (The Fryguy Show) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Jordan - Rudy Mancini (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Joy - Martin Prince (The Simpsons) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sylvia the Flute (Oscar's Orchestra) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Mizz Snoots (Moshi Monsters) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Jeanson (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Dylan McKay (Beverly Hills, 90210) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Jo Reynolds (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Eddy and Lou (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) See Also *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Mookie My Bad *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style): Sophie Mancini's First Date? *Inside Out (Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Sad.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Mookie.jpg|Mookie as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Sophie Mancini.png|Sophie Mancini as Riley Andersen Category:Pepe Le Pew and Penelope Pussycat Adventures Productions Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG